Madison Kaline
Madison Kaline (Born February 5, 1993) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where she performs on the Empire brand. Her professional wrestling career began in 2014 signing on to Alpha Wrestling League as one of its female wrestlers. She signed an EAW contract in late 2014, and was immediately involved in the rebirth of the Vixens Division. Kaline is a former EAW Vixens Champion and the became Empress of Elite in 2017. Early Life Madison grew up in a broken home in Tampa Bay, Florida. Her father walked out on her and her family at the age of 8. Madison began to become a big-time wrestling lover, and decided to take up training at the age of 14. Madison had a hard time in her schooling years academically but excelled as an athlete, taking up many sporting activities such as basketball, dance and gymnastics. Professional Wrestling Career Alpha Wrestling League (2014) In early 2014, Madison Kaline signed to Alpha Wrestling League where she debuted under the name Princess Maddie. She had only one match in AWL, a triple threat match in which she lost. After that match AWL closed its doors and Kaline's short time in AWL was over, and was once again a free agent. She however decided to take a couple months off and train a little more, gain a little more experience before signing somewhere else. Elite Answers Wrestling (2014 - 2016) Maddie (2014 - 2015) Kaline, now using the ring name Maddie, debuted as a babyface in October of 2014, winning a six-vixen tag team match alongside Desiree Drake and Laura Amber Williams. Maddie's character had a very happy side to her, constantly looking to make new friends and hugged all of her fans. Her winning ways continued on both Showdown and Dynasty. On a Showdown Supershow in late 2014, Maddie picked up her first loss in an 8 Vixens Ladder Match for the vacated Vixens Championship, which was won by Lethal. Maddie picked her momentum up and got back onto a winning streak shortly after, including winning a Fatal 4 Way to be named the number #1 contender for the EAW Vixens Championship against Lethal. Entering her first real feud in the company, Lethal and Maddie's rivalry soon became very personal as Maddie faced weeks of torment from the champion. Eventually the two had their match at EAW Reasonable Doubt (2015), where Maddie fell short at winning the Vixens Title. Vixens Champion (2015 - 2016) Maddie went on to compete at her first ever Pain For Pride show, EAW Pain For Pride 8, where she competed in an 8 on 1 Handicap Match teaming with Haruna Sakazaki, Maria Gonzales, Ariana Lopez, Erica Ford, Trinity Rampage, Alexis Parnethopaeus and Velocity Rampage for the Vixens Championship, which was successfully defended and won by Tarah Nova. After the match, Maddie turned heel for the first time in her EAW career by attacking Nova after the match. Maddie and Tarah Nova began a feud, culminating to a championship match at Mid-Summer Massacre (2015), where Maddie lost. From there, Maddie entered the Empress of Elite Tournament in where she finished as the runner-up, losing to Aria Jaxon in the Finals. On the October 2nd edition of Dynasty, Maddie defeated Tarah Nova to win her first ever EAW Vixens Championship. From here, she changed her name to Madison Kaline almost a full year after joining EAW in 2014. Her first title defence would happen at EAW House of Glass (2015), where she successfully defended her championship against Aria Jaxon in a 10,000 Shards of Glass match. At [[EAW Shock Value (2015), Kaline's championship run would come to an end, losing to Eris LeCava in an Electric Deathmatch. In an attempt to regain the championship she once lost, Madison Kaline challenged LeCava to a rematch, but lost off a distraction to her former rival Tarah Nova. Kaline re-entered her feud with Nova, which lead to a match between the two at [[EAW King of Elite (2015), resulting in Tarah Nova winning the match via disqualification after Kaline sliced Tarah Nova's throat with barbed wire. The Sanatorium (2016) As the weeks went on in the new year, Madison Kaline began to show a much darker side than usual, reciting poems that perhaps indicated she may have been fed up with not only her career but her life. Still in her feud with Tarah Nova, the two had a brutal death match in the first round of the EAW Vixens Cup which was put to an abrupt end via referee stoppage as Madison, with assistance from Alexis Diemos and the sinister stable The Sanatorium, assaulted Tarah with a barbed-wire baseball bat that was set on fire. From here, Madison Kaline aligned herself with The Sanatorium. Madison moved onto the second round of the Vixens Cup, which resulted in a loss to Erica Ford. Madison Kaline spent week after week assisting The Sanatorium in their ventures, and ended up being rewarded with a championship match at EAW Reckless Wiring (2016) against both Tarah Nova and Eris LeCava, which was ultimately won by LeCava. A month later at EAW Grand Rampage (2016), Kaline once again found herself in a title match against Eris LeCava, but resulted in another loss. In mid-2016, Madison Kaline had requested a sabbatical from Elite Answers Wrestling for unknown reasons, and it was granted. Madison later revealed that she had requested time off from the company due to an unhappiness in the locker room, and her planned EAW Pain For Pride 9 match against Sheridan Muller was scrapped. She however returned a couple of months later for Empress of Elite, making it all the way to the finals at Territorial Invasion, however lost to Cailin Dillon. Madison continued helping The Sanatorium out as well as well as attempted to climb her way back up to a championship, including competing in a Control In The Vault Shock Collar Battle Royal at EAW Shock Value (2016), which was ultimately won by Azumi Goto, as well as the EAW Specialists Championship Elimination Chamber Match at EAW Road to Redemption (2016), which was won by Brody Sparks. On December 18th 2016, a day after Road to Redemption 10, Madison Kaline requested her release from the company, which was granted. Return to EAW (2017 - present) Empress of Elite (2017) On January 14th 2017, Madison Kaline announced to the world that she would be returning to EAW to compete on the Empire brand. She released a statement apologising for the way she walked out on the company, and returned to competing shortly after, once again being apart of The Sanatorium. In the early months of 2017, Madison Kaline and her Sanatorium sister Brody Sparks began tormenting one of the newer women on Empire, Megan Raine. The two teased Megan that her boyfriend at the time, Keelan, cheated on her with Madison. The two competed in multiple tag team matches against one another, in where the two would continue to pick up wins over the other. At Malicious Intentions, Madison Kaline competed in the 25-Woman Grand Rampage for the Empire Cup, but was won by Cameron Ella Ava. Kaline continued her feud with Megan Raine, and it was revealed on an episode of Voltage that Keelan really did cheat on Raine for Kaline. This resulted in a Last Woman Standing match at Terminus between Kaline and Raine, in which Kaline won, ending Megan Raine's EAW career also. Kaline and Keelan not only began an on screen relationship, but a relationship outside of EAW too. At Pain For Pride X, Madison Kaline took part of the Divide & Conquer Match alongside her Sanatorium Sister, Alexis Diemos. Kaline came out the overall victor, and earned herself a Women's World Championship opportunity against Aria Jaxon, which resulted in a failed attempt in their eventual match. Kaline then went on to compete in the annual Empress of Elite tournament and, for the third straight year, made it to the finals. At Manifest Destiny, she defeated former Sanatorium sister Alexis Diemos to be crowned the new Empress of Elite. On the November 9th edition of Empire, Kaline suffered a torn ACL after a vicious assault from Astraea Jordan. The injury required surgery and it was estimated it would take Kaline out of action for approximately six to nine months, forcing her to vacate the Empress of Elite crown. Manager Role (2018) On the December 24 edition of Voltage, Kaline would make her first appearance on EAW television in almost two months appearing in a backstage segment with boyfriend Keelan. Over the next few weeks, she would be in Keelan's corner for his matches to assess his performances. After Keelan failed to defeat The Revenant on February 4 edition of Voltage, Keelan got heated with Kaline backstage. She had a small run-in with The Wild Boys afterwards. On the February 18 edition of Voltage, Kaline would reveal that she had found out the reason for Keelan's string of failures over the past year. The Wild Boys would come out to taunt Madison but Keelan would make the save but would ultimately be disguised as a ruse as Keelan would then superkick Madison afterwards, turning heel for the first time in his EAW career and ending their on-screen relationship. Personal Life Madison Kaline is trained in Brazilian Jujitsu. Madison Kaline also teaches women's self defense classes and is an avid spokesman for woman learning how to defend themselves. Madison is also very helpful with charities such as Breast Cancer Awareness and numerous childrens charities. In March 2017, Kaline began dating EAW Elitist, Keelan. In Wrestling Finshing Moves * Maddie Bomb (Moonsault) * Afterlife (Clothesline from Hell) Signature Moves * Suplex * German Suplex * Belly to Belly suplex * Slap * Spear * Swanton Bomb * Lionault * Superplex * Front drop kick * Hurricanrana * DDT Neckbreaker Nicknames * The Hugger * Mistress of Death * The Killer of the Vixen Killer * God's Gift * The Living Legend Entrance Themes * 2 on by Tinashe ft. Schoolboy Q. * Centuries by Fall Out Boy * Hey Mama by Nicki Minaj * Trap Queen by Fetty Wap * Sound of Silence by Disturbed * Kill For You by Skylar Grey feat. Eminem * 'This Could Be Anywhere In The World by Alexisonfire ' Championships and Accomplishments * 1x Vixens Champion * 2017 Empress of Elite Winner * 4x Vixen of the Week * 1x Promoer of the Week * 2x Beef of the Week